


home is where you set your heart is set in stone

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [93]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke looked at Bellamy from across the Council room table. Her own resolution was reflected in his expression, as well as her own reluctance. His lips pursed and his knuckles pressed harder into the table surface as he leaned forward.</p><p>“So Clarke and I will lead the other two groups,” he said abruptly, shattering the tense silence as they tried to divvy up the dangerous task of taking down the nuclear reactors.</p><p>With Kane leading the main group and her mother staying behind to keep the camp in order, the remaining groups needed leaders. As fitting as it seemed that it would be her and Bellamy fitting into those positions, Clarke’s chest tightened with apprehension at the thought of being separated again.</p><p>She and Bellamy always found each other though, against all odds. So she lifted her chin and looked at him again, a promise on her heart and in her eyes that they would meet again.</p><p>He nodded, a small smile at the corners of his lips, because he saw her. He believed in that and in her. Clarke smiled sadly back.</p><p>{ Prompt: 1) A realistic season 4 Bellarke kiss 2) a sad kiss and/or a kiss of relief }</p>
            </blockquote>





	home is where you set your heart is set in stone

Clarke looked at Bellamy from across the Council room table. Her own resolution was reflected in his expression, as well as her own reluctance. His lips pursed and his knuckles pressed harder into the table surface as he leaned forward.

“So Clarke and I will lead the other two groups,” he said abruptly, shattering the tense silence as they tried to divvy up the dangerous task of taking down the nuclear reactors.

With Kane leading the main group and her mother staying behind to keep the camp in order, the remaining groups needed leaders. As fitting as it seemed that it would be her and Bellamy fitting into those positions, Clarke’s chest tightened with apprehension at the thought of being separated again.

She and Bellamy always found each other though, against all odds. So she lifted her chin and looked at him again, a promise on her heart and in her eyes that they would meet again.

He nodded, a small smile at the corners of his lips, because he saw her. He believed in that and in her. Clarke smiled sadly back.

They parted at the gate. She could see the memory of their last goodbye here shadowing his eyes, so she reached out to grasp his calloused, solid hand (she’d been doing that more and more in the last three months since she took down ALIE).

She squeezed it, to let him know that this time was different. This time they were both leaving; this time they both knew they wanted to come back.

“We’ll be back,” she said out loud.

Bellamy tightened his grip on her hand, sighing as he swayed closer. “We better be, after all this shit.”

Clarke laughed softly, then looked down at her boots to hide that she was breathing him in one last time. She froze mid-inhale when she felt his palm frame her face. With a gentle stroke of his thumb over her cheek, Bellamy placed a long kiss to her forehead.

“Maybe we can get that drink after we’ve saved the world for good this time, yeah?” He murmured against her temple after pulling back.

Heart thudding in her chest, Clarke threw her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly.

“Count on it.”

* * *

Thirty-six days later, Clarke was struggling not to race ahead of her group as they trekked through the forest. She recognized the trees, the terrain, the slant of the mountains in the distance. She didn’t think she’d ever appreciate it again, not after the ground forcing so much death on her. Their last threat had been eliminated though, and seeing the familiar territory made her pulse beat for _home home home._

They’d be the last to arrive, since their reactor was the farthest away. Clarke knew from brief radio communications that the other groups had succeeded. Still, their radio had given out a week ago, so she didn’t know if the others had made it home. It would be just like the ground to take them out with a wild animal or a falling tree despite having averted a nuclear apocalypse (it was cruel and perverse that way, she knew too well).

“Clarke!”

She suppressed a groan at Monty calling out her name yet again, his tone exasperated and pleading for her to slow down. She couldn’t help it, and it was a fight to get to her steps to slow. Nervous energy ran through her. She had to get home (home to him, home to Bellamy).

It was no use even trying to hold herself back when she saw the glint of Arkadia’s fence in the distance. Long strides turned into jogging, which turned into sprinting until she was forced to stop and wait for the gate to open. Clarke dropped her pack just inside the wall, scanning the crowd. Familiar faces poured from the Ark, scanning her then past her, looking for the rest of the group. She didn’t see them though, didn’t see anybody until she locked onto dark brown eyes that were searching as frantically as she was.

Without a second thought she flew at Bellamy, tears welling up at the same time she let out a choking laugh. Every fiber of her sung with victory as she wrapped herself around him, as he lifted her up and swung her around, as they both sighed in relief at finally being home, being safe, being _done_ saving the world.

Clarke didn’t even take a breath when she pulled back, grinned at his grin, and leaned into to kiss him, hard and fast. She broke away before he could respond, because she had to get the words out before she lost her nerve.

“I’m done waiting,” she proclaimed, just loud enough for only him to hear. His lips were still parted and his eyes were wide with shock. “I don’t know if I’m really ready, but I’m done waiting for the time to be right. I love you, and you need to know it. The second you walked away from the gate, I wished I had told you. Because I’ve wasted too many chances before, and I’m not going to waste this one, not while we have it. So. I love you, and we can figure this out. Together. I know we can.”

She opened her mouth to keep going, but then Bellamy’s lips twisted wryly. With a nervous half laugh, half-gasp, Clarke forced herself to breathe, to let them both adjust to her confession. Bellamy closed his eyes and shook his head in amusement before leaning in to brush his lips lightly against hers. In a whisper, he replied, “Sounds good to me.”

Then his hand slid around her lower back to arch her in as he went in for another kiss, slower, more languid, a kiss that made her melt into him and never want to let go. She clutched at his shirt to draw him closer, shivering when his fingers tangled in her loose hair. Clarke sighed when he finally pulled away, letting her nose drop to his chest. She breathed him in and giggled because she’d missed the smell of him, the feel of his steadiness against her strength. She’d missed everything about him, and now, despite everything she got to have him back.

“So how about that drink?” She murmured into his chest. A pleasant thrill went through her when she felt his rumble of assent.

With a soft kiss to her hair, Bellamy slipped his hand into hers and tugged her towards the Ark. Clarke followed, her steps in perfect sync with his, just like they always had been, just like she now knew they always would be.


End file.
